Living in Shadow
by ES8345
Summary: Tails is depressed after Cosmo's death, and it's up to his friends to comfort him. But one of his friends may be the cause of his pain. Better summary inside. This story is dead. I will not be updating it anymore. For the continuation of this story, check out the revised version.
1. Summary

It's not what you think. The story has nothing to do with Shadow the Hedgehog. He just shows up a few times. It takes place after Sonic X with some continuity issues, meaning that I will borrow characters and events from other Sonic the Hedgehog continuities such as the video games and comics. Tails has sunk into a deep depression following the death of Cosmo. Can the comfort of friends return the twin-tailed vulpine to his old self, or is one of his friends partially to blame? This fan fiction is rated M for its dark nature, foul language, and lemons, lots of lemons.


	2. Chapter 1

I decided to follow some of the advice from the review, and went back and broke the dialogue up so it would be easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters

**

* * *

Chapter One**

It was a dreary, rainy day. Of course, to a certain depressed two-tailed fox, everyday seemed that way. Two years had passed since the defeat of the Metarex, and the death of the only one the flying vulpine ever truly loved. Tails was in his room lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. After he was basically forced to kill Cosmo, he cultivated her seed as promised. After two years, he figured that something would have happened. This was causing his depression. He's heard all of the clichés: "It'll get better in time; eventually the hurt will go away." He let out a deep sigh. The clichés were wrong. The hurt doesn't go away; it never goes away. If anything, it gets stronger. He sighed again. He didn't notice the cream colored rabbit floating outside his window.

Cream hovered back down to the ground where Chris was waiting. After the fall of the Metarex, Chris finally perfected his dimensional portal, and it is now possible for denizens of one dimension to cross over to the other. He also managed to synchronize the time streams, so time passes the same in both dimensions.

"It doesn't look like he's moved since I checked this morning," said Cream upon landing under his waiting umbrella, "I'm worried about him. It seems like he's getting worse."

"I'll stop by tonight to talk to him before going home," said Chris. They turned and walked down the road towards Sonic's house.

Back in his room, Tails sat up. "I wish they would stop coming to check up on me," he said while glancing out his window. The truth was that he didn't want them to see him. The two years had changed him for the worst. He rarely ever leaves his house, the only exception being to go to his workshop to check on the small green blossom. His workshop has also suffered, save for the flower. The X Tornado now sits in the corner with a thick layer of dust, the doors rusting shut. The rest of his unfinished inventions lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, where he threw them in a fit of rage.

The most noticeable change was his wardrobe. Before, he wore only a scarf on some occasion, but now he never goes anywhere without his leather jacket or any other piece of clothing that covered his wrists. Tails walked to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He reached in and pulled out a single razor. He looked at the fox reflected back at him in his mirror. This was the reason he changed his wardrobe and the reason why he didn't want to see his friends. What would they think if they knew about this shameful act that he indulged in? His only reason for doing so was to hopefully distract himself from the pain that he felt deep in his heart with a physical pain, a pain with a tangible cause. He rolled up the sleeve of the jacket he was wearing to reveal several scars of previous cuts. He lowered the blade slowly, questioning himself, like every other time, as to why he does what he does. He brought the blade across his wrist, as blood began to flow. He stared at his bloody arm and the razor.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," he said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped his wrist. He ran to the door while thinking of an excuse for his hemorrhaging arm.

"Tails," shouted the pink hedgehog on his front stoop.

He thought to himself, '_Why do I have to deal with Amy right now?'_ He opened the door.

"Hi Tails," she said. Then she saw his arm. "Oh my god," she said, "What happened?"

Tails thought and said the first thing that came to mind. "I was working in my workshop and cut myself on a piece of metal," he said.

"Let me help you," she said.

"No," he said, "That's okay, I've got it. Come in and sit down, and I'll be right back." He turned back to the stairs and went up to his bathroom.

Instead of going into his living room, Amy waited a few minutes and followed Tails up the stairs. She glanced into his bathroom to see him wrapping his arm in a bandage. She turned to go back down the stairs when she glanced into his bed room. She saw the puddle of blood on his dresser and the discarded razor lying in the center. "Tails," she whispered to herself. She walked into his room and picked up the razor. She turned to confront her friend.

"Tails," she said as he walked out of the bathroom, "we need to talk." She held up the razor. Tails lowered his head in shame.

That shame rapidly changed to anger.

"I told you to stay downstairs," he said. He lifted his head and glared at her angrily. Instantly she was afraid.

"What right do you have to go into my room," he said seething.

"Tails, I…," she stammered.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he shouted.

"But…," she started.

"Now," he all but screamed.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned and ran out his front door. After she was gone, Tails anger suddenly turned into sorrow as he fell to his knees sobbing.

"What the fuck have I done," he said. He stood up and walked into his room and slammed the door. He looked out his window to see Amy running down the road towards Sonic. He flopped on his bed and buried his face in the pillow and wallowed in his misery. He knew the day was far from over.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Amy rushed to Sonic's house, still carrying the bloody razor. She ran up and banged on the door. Sonic opened the door to the sobbing pink hedgehog.

"Amy," he said upon seeing her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Tails," she said, "I know why he hasn't left his house and why he started wearing long jackets. Can I come in? That way I can tell everyone."

Sonic nodded and stepped aside. She walked in and saw Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles.

"Hi Amy," said Cream.

"What's the matter," asked Chris. Knuckles just glanced at her.

"It's Tails," she said, "I know what's wrong with him."

After Amy explained what she witnessed, the room was silent. Sonic was the first to speak. "I can't believe Tails would cut himself," he said, "I mean, I know he's sad that Cosmo died, but to go that far…"

"He's not just sad," said Chris, "He's depressed. This could be bad. I don't know how it is here, but in my world, people with depression go from cutting themselves to attempting suicide. That process may accelerate due to the fact that he knows that Amy knows."

Knuckles stood up, "Then why are still sitting here?"

Chris and Sonic also stood up.

"Stay here," said Sonic to Amy and Cream before he followed Knuckles and Chris out the door.

* * *

Across town, Tails was contemplating exactly what Chris feared. He stared at his reflection.

"They probably all know by now," he said. Though it made no logical sense, he managed to convince himself that it would be better off not living than facing his friends. He lifted his other razor above his arm. The difference this time, however, was that he held the blade parallel to his veins. He slid the blade along his vein, letting the blood flow freely. He turned and made his way to his bed. By now, his arm was numb. He lay on his bed, waiting for death to come.

* * *

Sonic and co. finally reached Tails house. Chris banged on his door.

"Tails," he said, "Open up. It's Chris."

They waited a few seconds before Chris turned to Knuckles and said, "Break it down."

Knuckles nodded and with a well placed punch, the door was removed from its hinges. They walked in.

"I'll check upstairs," said Sonic before running up the stairs. Knuckles walked into the kitchen, and Chris entered the living room.

"Chris, get up here," came Sonic's shout. They rushed up the stairs to Tails' room. They found him lying unconscious in his bed, in a puddle of his own blood.

Chris grabbed two towels and handed one of them to Knuckles.

"Put as much pressure on that cut as you can," he directed the red echidna. He went to work on tying a tourniquet around Tails' upper arm. Sonic ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"We need an ambulance fast," he said, "On second thought forget it."

Sonic ran back to Tails room.

"I'll take him to the hospital," he said.

Chris nodded and said, "Just keep pressure on that cut."

Sonic nodded as he lifted his best friend and ran out the door, headed to the hospital. Chris and Knuckles ran back to Sonic's house to tell Amy and Cream.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

'_Am I in heaven,'_ he thought. Then he felt a twinge of pain in his arm and heard the steady beat of the EKG. _'Guess no__t__. I can't even kill myself right.'_

Tails opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He saw his friends around him, but they were all asleep. Amy was sitting by his bedside with her hand entwined with his. Cream was beside her. Sonic and Chris were sitting in chairs at the foot of his bed, and Knuckles was leaning against the wall.

'_I've got great friends,'_ he thought, _'I don't deserve them. I've lied to them, worried them. They don't d__e__served what I put them through. Everyone would be better off if I wasn't here.'_ He closed his eyes again.

When he awoke the second time, he saw Amy sitting beside him, this time awake.

"Amy," he said weakly.

"Tails," she said excitedly, "You're awake. I'll call every else. They just left…"

"Wait," he said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I want to talk to you."

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," said Tails.

"For yelling at you," he added after seeing the confused look on her face.

"Don't worry about that," she said.

"No," he said, "I had no right. I know that you guys are worried about me. I was just so ashamed that you found out, especially the way you found out. I wanted to tell you all the truth, but I was afraid of what you might have thought."

"Tails," she said with tears forming in her eyes, "The only thing I don't understand is why. If it's still about what happened to Cosmo, we understand. She was a close friend to all of us."

"That's just it," he said calmly. His voice suddenly rose, "You don't understand. Cosmo wasn't just a close friend to me. There's no way you felt the same pain that I have, and you probably never will. The one you love most in the world, no, the universe, is Sonic right?"

She nodded, not knowing where he was going with it.

"Now imagine that one day he was gone," he said.

"What do you mean by gone," she asked nervously.

"Gone Amy," he said, as his rage mounted, "Gone, as in gone and never coming back."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"No," she said quietly.

"Now," he said, "Imagine that you're the reason he's gone. That's the pain I feel, only my pain isn't hypothetical."

He lowered his head, and his tone of voice lowered again to a calm speech, "The one I loved the most in the universe is gone, and it's all because of me."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy spoke, "Tails, I…"

"Just go," he said staring at the floor beside his bed.

She stood up and walked toward the door. She turned her head back to see her vulpine friend rubbing tears from his eyes. She turned back around and wiped her own tears as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sonic was waiting outside the hospital for Amy. She came rushing out thought the doors, and he could see that she was upset.

"Sonic," she said sobbingly as she rushed over to him.

He embraced her as she cried into his shoulder. "Everything will be fine," he whispered into her ear.

She looked into his eyes, and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"What's wrong anyway," he asked.

"Tails told me why he did what he did," she said, "and it all makes sense. I just can't believe I didn't see it. I can't believe that none of us saw it."

"Everyone's waiting back at my place," he said. She nodded.

"Let's go," she said, and as they walked down the road, she glanced back towards the second story window to see the orange-yellow fox staring at the sky.

* * *

Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Cream were sitting in Sonic's living room in silence. Chris went back to his own dimension for the night and said that he'd be back first thing in the morning. Amy decided that she would wait to tell them about the reason for Tails' pain until they were all there.

"Nothing else is going to happen tonight," said Sonic, "So everyone might as well go home and rest. It's been a long day."

Knuckles and Cream nodded, and they walked out the door in the directions of their respective houses. Amy stayed.

She turned to Sonic and said, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

He nodded. He led her to his bed room and said, "You can sleep here. I'll sleep out on the couch."

She shook her head as tears ran down her face.

"Amy," he said concerned. She wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened in that hospital room," he said, "What did he say?"

"It isn't what he told me," she explained, "It's how he told me."

She related to him her previous conversation with Tails.

"When I thought about losing you…," she said as a fresh trail of tears flowed from her eyes.

He embraced her again and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He kissed her gently. She looked into his eyes.

"Sonic…," she said.

"Shhh," he said as he hugged her close. They stood in each other's embrace.

"I'm tired," she said after a few minutes. They walked into his room and lay in bed, never once leaving each others' arms.

Sonic laid there watching the girl that had followed him since she was a child as she fell asleep. He rolled onto his back and began to think. His mind went to the conversation that he had with her about her conversation with Tails. He thought about that hypothetical situation and who meant the most to him in the world. He glanced over at the sleeping pink hedgehog. He ran his hand through her soft quills.

"I do understand," he said to himself while still looking at Amy, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

He kissed her on the forehead. "And I promise that with every fiber of my being, I will always be by your side to protect you."

He closed his eyes as the fatigue brought on by the day's events finally overcame him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Sonic awoke the next morning to find Amy asleep, clinging to his arm.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep," he said to himself, "She's kind of cute."

He pushed back her bangs, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sonic," she said upon seeing him.

She opened her eyes the whole way. When she realized where she was, a slight blush tinted her face.

"Sonic," she said worriedly, "Where? Why? Did we?"

"No," he said, "Nothing happened."

She let out a sigh.

"Was that a sigh of relief or disappointment," Sonic said sarcastically. The red tint returned to her face.

"I'm kidding," he said.

"What happened last night," she asked, "I remember talking to Tails." Her eyes got wide and she shouted, "Sonic."

He knew right away that she remembered Tails' hypothetic situation. He took her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"Like I told you last night," he said, "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's get up," he said, "I'll make you breakfast."

"No," she said, "I know how you cook. I'll make breakfast."

After breakfast, Knuckles, Cream, Chris and Rouge came over.

"Now that we're all here," said the red echidna, "what happened in the hospital last night?"

"I asked him why he did what he did," Amy said, "In a not so direct way, he told me that he basically blames himself for what happened to Cosmo."

"He did push the button," said Rouge.

"Rouge," snapped Knuckles.

"Even though he did," Sonic said, "It was her choice. She willingly sacrificed herself to save the rest of us."

"The point," Amy said, "is not whether or not it was his fault, but that he blames himself. The way he is now, he's a danger to himself. I think that one of us should stay with him for a while."

"It's a good idea," said Chris, "He needs to know that he isn't alone."

"It's decided then," said Knuckles, "One of us will stay with him until he recovers; the question is who."

"I'll do it," said Amy.

Knuckles nodded. Sonic got a questioning look on his face, but no one noticed.

"Let's head to the hospital to see how he's doing," said Cream. They all stood up and walked out the door. The last two in the room were Amy and Sonic.

"Amy," Sonic said, "I don't like this."

"What do you mean," she asked. "I like the idea," he said, "just not that you be the one who stays with him. The last two times that you've been alone with him he said something that made you cry. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Thank you Sonic," she said, "I know what you're saying, but I have to do this."

"Why," he asked.

"I just do," she said.

Knuckles popped his head in the door, "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah," said Amy as she walked toward the door.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital to find Tails arguing with the doctor.

"Mr. Prowers," said the doctor, "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here a few more days. Your injury is far too serious for you to go home and be by yourself."

"I don't care," Tails said, "I'm not staying one more day in this place."

"Doctor," said Amy.

"Yes," said the doctor turning around to face the group that just arrived.

"What you're saying is that if someone stays with him, he can go home," she said. The doctor nodded.

"Good," she said, "Start drawing up those release papers. I'm going to stay with him." The doctor nodded and walked out the door.

"What," said Tails.

"It was her idea," said Cream.

"We're worried about you Tails," said Chris.

"So Amy came up with the idea that one of us stay with you until you're healed," said Sonic.

"I also decided that I would be the one to stay with you," Amy said.

"I really don't want to be a bother," said Tails.

"How many times do we have to tell you," said Sonic, "We're your friends. We want to help you."

"Even though I don't deserve it," Tails responded.

"Would you stop," said Knuckles, "Like Sonic said. You are our friend. We would do anything for you."

"And besides," said Rouge, "It's the only way you can leave the hospital."

"But…," he began.

"It doesn't matter what you say," said Amy, "It's already been decided."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

After Tails was released from the hospital, his friends stayed with him the rest of the day. Around six, everyone began heading home. The last to leave was Sonic. He and Amy stood outside on Tails' front porch.

"If anything happens," he said, "Call me."

"Of course," she said.

"Anything," he emphasized, "If he says anything that hurts you, call me, and I'll come over so you can leave."

"Okay," she said.

"I mean it Amy," he said, "I hate to see you hurt." He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her gently. He turned and sped off towards his house. Amy turned and went back into Tails' house.

"You don't have to stay," he said when she walked into his living room.

"We've been over this Tails," she said, "The only reason that you were released from the hospital was because I agreed to stay with and take care of you."

"Why," he said, "After everything I've said to you, do you insist on helping me?"

"Because I do understand how you feel," she said, "That feeling that you described to me, I felt that."

"What," he said. "When you tried to kill yourself, that's how I felt. If I wouldn't have found out about you cutting yourself, you wouldn't have tried to commit suicide."

"Is that really how you feel," he asked. She nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"That's not the reason," he said, "I was just ashamed and scared about what you and the others would think of me, and I convinced myself that just not living was better than facing you."

"Tails," she said as she pulled him into a hug. Her sudden action surprised him.

"Thank you Amy," he said.

After she pulled away she said, "Now, it's been three days since you bathed, and since you can't get your arm wet, I'll help you."

"What," he said surprised.

* * *

He sat in his bathroom as she washed his back. She massaged the shampoo over his shoulders.

'Wow,' she thought, 'I can't believe I've never noticed how muscular he is.' She ran her hand along his right bicep.

"Amy," he said, distracting her from her thoughts.

"What," she said as a slight blush set across her cheeks.

"I can handle the rest," he said with a blush of his own.

"Oh," she said, "Right. I'll just go out and make your bed." She stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"What am I thinking," she said to herself, "I can't like Tails like that; I like Sonic like that. But still, Tails is really handsome and he's usually a great guy, he's just a little confused right now. What am I saying?"

Meanwhile, Tails was having a similar conversation with himself. "It doesn't make sense," he said, "Why did it feel so good when she was touching me? I can't be thinking about her like that. She's my best friend's girlfriend. I am not only betraying her trust in me, I'm also betraying Sonic's trust."

The main reason that he asked her to go out of the room, was because he noticed a slight bulge under the towel that was wrapped around him. He finished washing himself off, dried himself to the best of his one handed ability, and walked out of the bathroom.

As he entered his bedroom, Amy was fluffing his pillow.

"Oh," she said upon seeing him, "I changed your linens, I'll wash your dirty set for you."

"Thanks Amy," he said, "For everything."

"Sure," she said as she picked up the pile of bloody linens and headed out his bedroom door, but she tripped and fell down, hitting her head on the door frame.

"Ouch," she said while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay," asked Tails as he held out his hand. She took it, and he helped her up.

"Thanks," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

The next moment went by like a blur. Neither one knew who initiated it. All they knew was that they were kissing. They pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes. This time, Amy seized the moment. She reached out and pulled his face closer and kissed him deeply. He was all too ready to return the favor.

'This is the only way I'll know for sure,' she thought to herself.

'I have to know the truth about how I feel,' he thought to himself. They pulled apart again, and again, they looked into each others' eyes and immediately knew what the other was thinking. They both nodded, once again enveloping each other in a passionate kiss.

They slowly made their way to his bed. He lay down first, and she sat straddling him. They kissed yet again. She pulled off her trademark red dress and pink lace panties to reveal her fully naked body.

"Before we start… you know," said Tails, "I want to make sure that both of us are thinking the same thing."

"I think so," she said, "I just want to see if what I'm feeling is real."

"Me too," he said, "Which means that no matter what happens after this, we'll still be friends?"

"Of course," she said as she leaned down and kissed him again. She lowered herself onto him, only to feel his already erect member. She guided it with her hand until it penetrated her. She screamed in pain as her hymen broke.

"Amy," said Tails worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said as she began moving up and down on his shaft. He pulled her close and rolled so that she was on her back, which was hard for him considering his injury. He lifted her left leg with his right arm to allow himself better entry. He continued to pump at a steady pace, enjoying the sound of her small moans of pleasure. He felt his climax approaching. The look in her eyes told him that the same was true for her.

"Amy," he said between breaths, "I'm about to…"

"Go ahead," she said, "Do it." He hastened his rhythm to the point that he released his load.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, gasping to breathe. He looked over at her. She was also trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure it was okay for me to… um… inside you," he said.

"Actually," she said, "I've been taking the pill since Sonic and I started dating, not that I've ever gone this far with him."

"So that was your first time too," he said.

"Yeah," she said. She turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"We both agreed that right now, what we just did means nothing," he said. She nodded. They kissed once more before they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Tails awoke the next morning to find his best friend's girlfriend lying next to him. She was lying on her stomach with her face turned toward him. He reached over and brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, and they looked into each other's eyes. She got out of the bed and pulled her dress on. She sighed as she walked out of his room. Tails also sighed as he watched her leave. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take his pain medication. Afterwards, he went down stairs to find a plate of food on his table.

Amy walked around the corner from the kitchen and said, "I'm going to get going soon. Cream's coming over while I'm gone. I'll be back later tonight." While she was talking to him, she avoided eye contact.

"You regret it don't you," he said. She lowered her head.

"No," she said, "I feel like I should, but I don't. Last night was amazing, but I feel like I betrayed Sonic."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No," she said, "We both made the decision consensually. You didn't force me."

"Are you going to tell Sonic," he asked.

"I will," she said, "eventually." He walked up behind her. She turned around, and they embraced, and he passionately kissed her lips. There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Cream," said Amy, "I should get going." He nodded as he released her from his arms.

After she let Cream in, Amy left. After going to the store and getting lunch, she found herself at Sonic's house. She lightly knocked on the door. After a minute or so, the door opened.

"Amy," said Sonic half shocked, "What are you doing here? Did something happen? Did he make you cry?"

"No," she said, "I just wanted to be with you. Cream is with him right now, so I got the chance to come over."

He stepped aside to let her in, and then he closed the door. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. No sooner did he sit down, that she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Whoa," he said as he broke the kiss, "Where did that come from?"

"I said that I wanted to be with you," she responded as she kissed him again. Soon, Sonic found himself pinned to the couch with Amy lying on top of him kissing him roughly. He stopped her.

"What's wrong Amy," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"You've never been this rough before," he responded.

"You told me that you wished that I was more aggressive," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "but you told me that you wanted to take it slow."

"I changed my mind," she said as she resumed kissing him. He stopped her again.

"If that's the case," he said with a smirk, "maybe we can move to the bedroom." She nodded, and they stood up. She grabbed him again and continued kissing him. He lifted her and carried her to his bed, never once breaking their kiss. He gently laid her down.

He crawled onto the bed beside her, and they both laid there and looked into each others' eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you Ames," he said.

"I love you too Sonic," she said.

He resumed kissing her. He slowly made his way down to her chin and her neck. She slid down her shoulder straps, which revealed her bare breasts. Sonic wasted no time in seizing one with his hand and massaging it. The other, he claimed in his mouth. As he did, Amy began letting out light moans. He continued to kiss her body as he moved down her stomach to her navel. He grabbed the end of her dress and removed it the rest of the way, revealing her pink lace panties. He slid his finger along the outer surface of her already wet panties, inciting a small moan of pleasure. He continued to stroke her womanhood through her panties, and he began to nibble at her clitoris. She grabbed a pillow and screamed out his name as her orgasm hit, sending a wave of fluid into Sonic's face. Amy lay there, trying to catch her breath.

As soon as she got her second wind, Amy flipped Sonic onto his back and sat straddling him. She kissed him roughly. She ran a finger down his chest. She followed that finger with a string of light kisses. She brought her hand to rest on his erection. His eyes widened I shock. This would be the farthest that either of them had ever gone, as far as he knew. She moved down so that her head was even with his member. She lightly flecked the tip with her tongue. She followed it with a light kiss to the tip, followed by a string of kisses down his shaft, and finally his scrotum and perineum. She moved back up his length and began circling the tip with her tongue. She pressed her lips to the tip and began sucking. She slowly moved up and down his length, allowing him to enjoy the intense sensations.

"Faster," he said barely able to contain himself. She hastened. Her speed increase wasn't enough however, as Sonic grabbed her head and began furiously pumping his hips.

"Amy," he shouted, "I can't hold it anymore." He pulled his penis from her mouth, but she instantly reclaimed it as he released his load as she swallowed all of it.

Sonic laid there breathing heavily, wondering exactly how far Amy was willing to go. She crawled back up beside him, and she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The look of hunger in her eyes answered his question.

"Are you sure you're ready," he said. She nodded. He positioned them so that she was on her back and that he had access to her entrance. He pulled down her dripping wet panties. He slid the tip of his penis into her awaiting sex. He placed his hands on her thighs, and she put her hands on his shoulders as he thrust into her. Her breathing intensified as he began thrusting faster. She screamed out his name in pure ecstasy.

"Amy," he said, "I'm about to cum." He started to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him tightly against her. She grabbed him and kissed him as he released his semen inside her. They both collapsed onto the bed out of pure exhaustion.

"I love you Amy," Sonic said as he continued kissing her, "More than anything in the world."

"I love you too," she said.

"Come here for a second," he said as he got out of bed. She got up and followed after she wrapped herself in a cover. He reached into the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a small box. As soon as Amy saw it, the guilt from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sonic turned around and got down on one knee and said, "I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to do this, and I think this is it. Amy Rose, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

"I…," she stammered. Amy was caught in a mix of shock, guilt, happiness, and regret.

"This is getting awkward Amy," said Sonic, "Say something."

"I…," she started, "can't."

"What," said Sonic stunned.

"I mean…," said Amy, "I want to say yes. I've dreamed about saying yes for as long I can remember."

"Then say it," he said.

"I haven't been entirely honest," she said. A look of confusion came onto Sonic's face.

"Something did happen last night," she said as tears welled up in her eyes, "I did something with Tails that I shouldn't have. We had sex."

"What," said Sonic, the confusion turning to hurt and anger.

"It just happened," she said, "We were talking, and then we were kissing. It just happened." Sonic closed the box and turned away from her.

"Sonic," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Save it," he said, "I have one question for you. Do you regret it?" His question hit her hard. She looked down at the floor.

"If I'd say yes," she said, "it would be a lie. I regret hurting you, but I don't regret the act. Neither of us was pressured, it just happened." Sonic closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"We both agreed that last night meant nothing," she continued, "I do love you Sonic. That hasn't changed. I can't accept your proposal because after what I did, after betraying you, I don't deserve you, and you don't deserve the pain I'm putting you through." They stood there in deafening silence.

"I guess I'll go then," She said as pulled on her dress and began walking out the door.

As the door was closing, Sonic called out, "Amy, wait." He pulled the door open, reached for and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and kissed her passionately.

"But…," she started.

"Shh," he said resuming the kiss, "I can't stay mad at you. I still love you Amy. We can work through this."

"Oh Sonic," she said as tears began streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry," he said, "I hate to see you cry." She nodded.

"Come on back inside," he said as he motioned her to enter. They walked back in, and she sat on the sofa. He sat beside her.

"My question still stands," he said, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He opened the box and pulled out the one and a half carat diamond ring and placed it on her finger.

"You look really tired," Sonic said.

"A little," Amy replied with a light yawn. He lifted her and carried her back to his bed and lay her down. He crawled into bed beside her and gave her a light kiss as she drifted off to sleep. Sonic however, did not sleep. He lay there with an almost seething hatred building up for a certain two-tailed fox. He got out of bed without disturbing Amy, and walked off to visit his best friend.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Amy wasn't the only one with a particularly interesting day. After Amy left, Cream came in and sat beside Tails on his couch.

"How are you," she said.

"I'm doing and feeling better," said Tails.

"That's good," she said.

"Like I told Amy yesterday," he said, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Are you trying to get rid of me," she said.

"Of course not," he said, "It's just that in about ten minutes, my pain medication will take effect, and I'll pass out for about two hours. You'll probably get bored."

"I'll find something to do," she said with a smile.

Soon Tails made good on his word. As the sleeping kitsune lay on the sofa, the cute, innocent bunny's mischievous streak appeared.

"Those two sure were acting strange this morning," she said to herself, "I wonder if something happened?" She got up and walked up to Tails' room. As she opened the door, the overwhelming scent of the previous night's activities hit her. She saw that the bed covers were positioned as though there were two people using them.

"No way," she said, "Amy and Tails. Since when have Amy and Tails been attracted to each other? I thought that they were like brother and sister." She walked closer to the bed, and the smell of Tails' semen grew stronger. Then she noticed a few small blood spots.

"Not only did they have sex," she said, "Amy gave him her virginity." By now, Cream was feeling somewhat confused, but that wasn't the only emotion that she was feeling. "What is this feeling," she thought to herself. Though she would deny it, Cream the Rabbit, was jealous; jealous of her best friend. Amy had done one thing that Cream wanted to do. It may have been too late for her to give him her virginity, but she desperately wanted to feel that physical connection with Tails. This desperation, along with Tails' strong scent, was making Cream uncomfortable. She then noticed a trail of liquid running down her leg.

Cream walked over to the corner post of Tails' bed and positioned it between her legs. She picked up the discarded damp towel that was lying by the bed. She could tell that it was used by Tails due to a strand of orange hair. She held it up to her face and inhaled deeply. She slowly began rocking her hips and grinding into the bed post. She began to message her breasts through her blouse. She stopped rubbing the bed post and instead lay on his bed. Her one hand disappeared into her panties as the other disappeared up under her blouse. She pinched her nipple as she let out a light moan. Meanwhile, she inserted one finger into her soaking wet hole as she flecked her thumb across her clitoris. As she felt her self-induced orgasm approaching, she slid another finger in and picked up the pace. Soon the wave of pleasure surged throughout her body as her juices surged from her vagina. She lay there panting, "Now, I need the real thing."

As Cream walked into the living room, Tails was awakening from his medicinal induced slumber.

As soon as he saw her, he said, "Sorry I fell asleep on you. I hope you weren't too bored."

"No," she said, "I found something to do."

"Really," he said, "What's that?"

"I'll tell you in a second," she said, "First; I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," he said.

"Why did you and Amy have sex last night," she asked.

His eyes widened in shock, "How do you…?"

"Well," she explained, "I could tell that something weird was going on this morning when I got here, so I went up to your room."

"What," he said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I won't tell anybody… on one condition; you have to do it to me too." This shocked him even more.

"Please," she said as she lifted her skirt, revealing her soaked panties, "I need it."

"Cream," he said, "Are you sure?"

"Damn it Tails," she said, "I offering you a chance to get laid. Take it." She pushed him onto the sofa and began to lick his limp member. After it became slightly erect, she began stroking it with her right hand as she rubbed her slit with the other. Her mouth moved to his perineum. She stopped and smirked devilishly as she slowly touched his anus with her tongue. Tails shuddered from the new sensation.

"Cream," he said, "don't." She took the soaked hand that had been massaging her sex and slid her finger into his hole, all the while stroking his dick. She claimed the tip in her mouth as his orgasm hit. She licked the remaining semen off of his penis and said, "You're not done yet fox-boy."

Cream removed her panties to one leg and straddled Tails' erect member.

"Before we do this," said Cream, "I wanted to tell you that I've always loved you."

"Really," asked Tails.

"Really," she responded, "and I wish that I could give you my virginity, but that's already gone."

"What," he said.

"I'll tell you later," she said. She leaned down and kissed him as she slid her vagina around his hard member. She rocked back and forth as Tails thrust his hips from beneath her. He could feel his orgasm mounting. In one swift motion, Cream was on her back as Tails drilled into her.

"I'm going to cum," he said. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately as his seed shot into her. They both began to try and catch their breaths.

"That was the best I've ever had," she said.

After Cream was clothed, she and Tails sat on the sofa sipping lemonade.

"So," said Tails, "That wasn't your first time?"

She shook her head, "My first time was with Charmy."

"Really," he said.

She nodded and continued, "One day, Vector came over to see my mom. He brought Charmy along to keep me busy while he and my mom were… you know. Well, we played video games for a while, but eventually we got bored, so we went up to my mom's room, where she and Vector were. We saw it. I knew what sex was, but that was the first time I witnessed it, so Charmy and I decided to experiment. Truthfully, I wish that I would have lost my virginity to you. What I have with Charmy is just a FWB relationship. No love involved."

"What about us," asked Tails.

"I do love you Tails," she said, "but as long you dwell on Cosmo, there is no chance for us." He nodded understandingly. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

The knocking on the door grew louder as Tails walked to it. He opened it to find Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," he said, "What's up?"

"This," said Sonic as his punch made contact with Tails' jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"What the fuck," said Tails as he stood back up, "Why'd you do that?"

"You're the genius Tails," he said, "you tell me."

"She told you," he said.

Sonic nodded, "I knew I couldn't trust you not to hurt her." He punched again. Tails pulled up his hands to block.

In the living room, Cream looked up at the Chaos Emerald that was on Tails' mantle as it began to glow.

"What the hell," she said. She heard a crash in the foyer and ran there. She arrived in time to see Dark Sonic throw Tails across the room and into the wall. As he slid down the wall, Cream noticed the blood gushing from his arm.

"His stitches," she said. Sonic walked over to the hemorrhaging fox. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him.

"Now I won't have to worry anymore," he said as he squeezed Tails' throat. Cream could see Tails' eyes roll up into his head.

She screamed, "No," and rushed at Sonic and kicked him in the stomach. This caused him to loosen his grip and drop Tails.

He turned to her, "Stay out of it Cream?"

"No," she said, "I'm not going to let you kill him." She rushed at him again and kicked. He grabbed her leg, spun her around and into the wall, where she crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile outside, Shadow and Rouge were walking down the road on their way back from G.U.N. headquarters as they passed Tails' house.

"I can't believe they gave us that assignment," he said.

"I know what you mean," she responded, "just when we finally convince everyone that we're the good guys, G.U.N. decides to send us in deep cover as double agents. It sucks…" Rouge's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong," asked Shadow.

"I think I just heard someone scream," she said, "It sounded like it came from Tails' house."

"Then what are we waiting for," he said, and they ran.

Shadow and Rouge arrived in time to see Dark Sonic throw an unconscious Tails across the room while Cream, who just regained consciousness, ran at him and kicked the back of his head. He stood there unfazed.

"Shit," said Shadow, "Rouge, get help." She nodded and flew as fast as she could towards Angel Island.

Sonic grabbed Cream by the throat and said, "I thought I told you stay out of this." He threw her again, but this time Shadow caught her.

"Mr. Shadow," she said as she looked up.

"Cream," he said, "check on Tails." She nodded and ran over to the bleeding kitsune.

* * *

Rouge finally reached Angel Island. She flew to the Master Emerald.

"Rouge," said Knuckles, "If you're here to steal the Master Emerald, you're out of luck because there are three of us." Shade and Chris stepped out from behind him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Knuckle-head," she responded, "But Tails is in trouble."

"What," said Chris, "What happened?"

"Sonic lost it," she said, "He went into his Dark state. When I saw them, Tails was unconscious and Cream looked weak. Shadow's there now."

Knuckles nodded, "Then what are we standing here for?" He and Shade started running.

"Hey guys," said Chris, "I have a faster way." He held up a remote and pressed the button. From behind the trees, his newly designed jet rose. He and Shade hopped in and Knuckles stood on the wing as there were only two seats. Rouge flew along side.

* * *

"This has nothing to do with you Shadow," said Sonic.

"I don't give a shit Faker," he retorted, "I'm not going to stand by while you attack a girl and someone that's already seriously injured. Besides, I'm an on duty G.U.N. agent. If I don't do anything, I would be shirking from my duties."

"Since when did you care about duty," Sonic said.

"Since it involved stopping you," he said. The black and blue blurs rushed towards each other and met punching. As the two ultimate life-forms were fighting it out, Cream tore the hem off her dress and tied a tourniquet around Tails' arm.

"Don't die on me, Tails," she said pleadingly. It was then that she realized the sharp pain in her right arm. She looked at it and knew right away from the protruding bone that it was broken.

* * *

Chris flew the jet as fast as he could until he reached Tails' house. As he flew over head, Knuckles and Shade jumped down to the ground and ran into the house. Rouge followed. Chris landed and also entered. As soon as they got in, they saw Shadow flying across the room as Dark Sonic walked towards Cream and Tails. Knuckle jumped in between them with his fists up.

"If you want them," he said, "you go through me."

"My pleasure," said Sonic sadistically. Sonic rolled into a spin dash, but was met with a blade, a leech blade to be exact. Shade stood between them, blade drawn.

"Look Sonic," she said, "I don't know why you're doing this, but you're not being yourself." He pushed aside the blade with his arm and kicked her backwards.

Rouge caught her, "Talking's not gonna do much hun. We need a plan."

"I've got an idea," said Chris, "Shadow can hold him and use Chaos Control. After they're far enough away, everyone else can back Shadow up. Meanwhile, I'll take Tails and Cream to the hospital."

"It's a good a plan as any," said Rouge. Shadow nodded.

He rushed Sonic and shouted, "Chaos Control." When the light faded, the only ones left in the room were Chris, Cream, and a near to death fox.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Shade appeared in the middle of a large clearing in the Green Hill Zone.

"Now that there's no one around," said Shadow, "Let's do this right."

Sonic rushed at the ebony and crimson hedgehog. Shadow held up his arms as the rolled up blue blur plowed into him. As Sonic jumped back, Shadow realized his arms were all torn up.

"Damn it," he said in pain.

Sonic rushed him again, this time, Shadow dodged him. Rouge flew up behind Sonic and used her Tornado Kick. It sent him to the ground.

"That wasn't so hard," she said. Sonic stood back up and faced her with a sinister smirk. Instantly, he launched into a homing attack. It connected and sent the bat to the ground. Shade rushed forward with her leech blade drawn. She swung it, only to have her wrist caught by Sonic. He gave it a sharp twist, causing her blade to fall from her hand. The sadistic grin returned to his face as he held the semi-panicked echidna's arm. He gave another sharp twist. With a defined CRACK, Shade left out an ear-splitting scream as her wrist broke. Sonic raised his foot and delivered a swift kick to the side of her head, which sent her to the ground.

"Damn you Sonic," said Knuckles. He rushed forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to Sonic's jaw. As Sonic flew through the air, Rouge kicked him back to the ground.

While Knuckles and Rouge distracted Sonic, Shadow was preparing to end it. He held out his arms and released his power restraints. His untapped Chaos energy surged, "Let's end this."

Knuckles and Rouge got out of the way as Shadow rushed Sonic. Every time Sonic attacked, Shadow parried. Eventually, Sonic was on the ground breathing heavily and handcuffed with Shadow standing over him.

"Are all of you okay," asked the ebony hedgehog to the rest of them.

"I'm fine," said Knuckles, "but Shade has a broken wrist."

"My head hurts," said Rouge, "probably a concussion. Other than that, I'm good."

"Okay," said Shadow, "you three get to the hospital. I'll take the asshole to G.U.N."

While Shadow and the others were fighting, Chris took Tails and Cream to the hospital. When they got to the emergency room, Tails and Cream were taken into surgery right away. Chris waited. After about a half hour, Rouge and Knuckles, carrying an unconscious Shade, walked through the door.

"What happened," asked Chris as he jumped up.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Knuckles answered. He walked to the triage, "I have two injured, one concussion and one unconscious with a broken wrist."

The nurse nodded and led the two echidnas and the bat back to the rooms. Chris sat back down and waited some more.

Knuckles came back out.

"Okay," said Chris, "What happened?"

"We beat him," said Knuckles, "He gave Rouge a concussion and broke Shade's wrist before knocking her out. Shadow managed to knock him out and handcuff him. He took him into G.U.N. custody."

"No way," said Chris, "Do you think he'll be charged with anything?"

"Most likely," said Knuckles, "as he should be."

"How can you say that," said Chris, "Sonic's not a criminal, he's our friend."

"Friends don't try to kill other friends," he said, "Friends don't purposefully send four other friends to the hospital with life threatening conditions. Plus, we still don't know where Amy is."

"What," said Chris, "You can't think that Sonic would ever hurt Amy. They love each other."

"I called her," said Knuckles, "She didn't answer. She was supposed to be with Tails, but she wasn't."

"Look," said Chris, "We don't know the whole story. You can't just go around making accusations without the whole story."

"I know enough of it," said Knuckles.

"But…," started Chris.

He was cut off by a nurse, "Would you two please quiet down. This is a hospital, not a hockey rink."

"Sorry," said Chris and Knuckles.

"I came to tell you that Cream is out of surgery," said the nurse, "She's awake, but heavily sedated. You may go see her, as long as you don't fight in front of her."

"Thanks," said Chris, "How about our other friends?"

"Rouge is resting," said the nurse, "Shade is stable, expected to make a full recovery."

"And Tails," said Knuckles.

"Mr. Prowers," started the nurse, but she was cut off by a doctor, "Mr. Prowers just came out of surgery. I can't discuss the details of his condition except with family. Our records say that his legal next of kin is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That bastard is the reason he's here," said Knuckles.

"Please," said Chris, "We are his family."

"I'm sorry," said the doc, "I can't."

"Yes you can," said Rouge as she walked out of the double doors.

"Ms. Rouge," said nurse, "You should be resting."

"I'm fine," she said, "As an on duty officer of G.U.N., I grant them temporary legal status."

"Very well," said the doctor, "Come to my office." The three nodded and followed him.

* * *

Please Review


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

"Sonic," said Amy as she woke up.

She looked over to find that her blue lover was not there. She glanced at the ring on her hand and let out a fan-girl squeal. It was around seven o'clock p.m. She got up and walked out to the kitchen.

"Sonic," she called.

Of course no one answered. She began to get nervous. She pulled out her cell phone to find it dead.

"Damn," she said.

She turned to walk out the door. As she exited, she saw a G.U.N. helicopter flying over.

"I guess my search for Sonic will have to wait," she said as she turned and ran in the direction of the helicopter. Little did she know that the helicopter would lead her to the one she was seeking.

* * *

Rouge and Chris were sitting in the doctor's office. Knuckles stood behind them.

"So," said Chris, "how is he?"

"I think the best way to tell you would be directly," said the doctor, "We couldn't save his arm."

"What," said Knuckles.

"The tourniquet that was tied around his arm did save his life," said the doctor, "but it damaged the nerves and the blood vessels to a point that we couldn't repair them. Since the tourniquet was tied on his upper bicep, we amputated at the shoulder."

"Can we see him," asked Chris.

"Not yet," said the doctor, "His situation is still critical. Plus, he is still heavily sedated, and will remain so for at least two more days. At that time, I will decide whether or not he's well enough for visitors."

"Why for so long," asked Chris.

"The pain," said the doctor, "If we allow him to awaken before his body has a chance to somewhat heal, he will be in excruciating pain, none like anyone has ever experienced. You see, his arm wasn't the only injury. Along side of that, his right arm is broken, as is his left leg. He has a severe concussion and internal bleeding, plus five broken ribs, one which punctured a lung."

"My God," said Chris, "It's a miracle he's still alive."

"That it is," said the doctor.

* * *

Amy arrived where the helicopter landed, just in time to see it take off.

"I wander what happened," she said. She was answered by someone behind her.

"You don't want to know," said Shadow. Amy turned around and saw him covered blood and deep cuts.

"Oh my God," she said, "Shadow what happened to you."

"I wish I wasn't the one that had to tell you this," he said, "but Sonic has been arrested for three counts of assault, two counts of assault of an on duty G.U.N. officer, and attempted murder. They're taking him to Prison Island."

"That's impossible," she said, "Sonic would never do that."

"How do you think I got these cuts," he said, "I'll tell you this, it wasn't from fighting Eggman."

"You're the one that arrested him," she said, "why?"

"I told you the charges," he said, "If Rouge, Shade, Knuckles and I hadn't tried to stop him, Tails and Cream would probably be dead right now."

That's when it hit her, "He went after Tails. This is all my fought."

"What are you talking about Rose," he asked.

"I told him something that happened," she said, "I guess he was angrier than I thought."

"Angry enough that Tails' Chaos Emerald allowed him to change into Dark Sonic," he said, "With that much power, Tails and Cream were no match for him. It was by sheer coincidence that Rouge and I were walking by at the time. She went and got Knuckles, Shade, and Chris. Chris took Tails and Cream to the hospital. The rest of us fought Sonic. Even with the four of us, we almost lost. I actually had to release my power limiters to beat him. Knuckles took Shade and Rouge to the hospital. I stayed here and waited for the chopper to come and pick him up."

Amy slowly took in his explanation.

"How are the others," she said timidly.

"I don't know," he said, "I'm heading over to the hospital now to check on Rouge. Are you coming along?"

She nodded sheepishly.

* * *

After meeting with the doctor, Chris went to see Cream while Knuckles went to see Shade, and Rouge went out to the waiting room. After about a half an hour, Amy and Shadow arrived.

"Shadow," said Rouge as he walked in, "what happened?"

"They arrested him," he responded.

As he said it, Amy felt like her heart shattered again.

"Good," said Knuckles as he and Shade walked out. Shade was wearing a cast on her wrist, "he finally got what he deserved."

"How can say that," shouted Amy as tears flowed down her face, "So he messed up. He's saved the world more times than I count. He may be a hero, but he's not perfect."

"Look Amy," said Knuckles, "I get that you're obsessed with him, but I thought that this would open your eyes a little bit. How can you defend him?"

While they were arguing, Rouge noticed the large diamond on Amy's finger.

"Hey Knuckle head," she said, "Stop talking."

"Why should I," he said, "Tails and Cream are in critical condition, and she's defending him."

By now Amy was sobbing.

"I'm sure you would defend the one you love most too," said Rouge.

"Just because she's obsessed with him," said Knuckles, "Doesn't mean that they're in love."

"No," said Rouge, "But I'm sure that engagement ring on her finger does."

"What," said Knuckles.

Rouge walked over to Amy and hugged her, "When did he propose?"

"This afternoon," she said wiping the tears from her eyes, "Right before… it happened."

"Wait a second," said Shadow, "earlier you said that this was all your fault."

She nodded.

"What exactly happened," he asked.

Amy inhaled sharply as she mustered up the courage to tell them.

"I told Sonic that I cheated on him," she said.

"What," said Shadow.

"With Tails," she said.

* * *

Please review

I've posted a poll on my profile page about how Vanilla should react when Amy tells her why Sonic went on his rampage.


End file.
